


Blurry

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin was meant to be meeting Nico at a nightclub, except Nico isn't going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Becci <3

Kevin was glancing around the club, there was no sign of Nico, although he wasn't sure if he was going to show. They'd had an argument this morning, after Nico had said that it wasn't yet time to introduce him to his parent, and he was going to go home. He'd been trying not to pressure Nico to come out, it was no-one else's business but his own, but after three years together, Nico not telling his parents about them felt kind of like he was ashamed.

So that was what he'd told Nico. And Nico had said, "Fine then."

He'd heard nothing else from him since then. Kevin wished that he'd said something else, something that meant there wasn't the possibility that Nico had broken up with him. Nico had switched his phone off and showing up at his work would probably only make the situation worse.

But they'd planned to come out tonight after work over a week ago, and Kevin hoped that Nico would be here.

*

Seven shots, three beers, and a glass of wine later, Kevin was considering going home before he was unable to walk, but then he saw Nico.

He rushed up for a kiss, it was the best way that he could think of to say that he was sorry and from the way that Nico kissed him back, holding him tight, he was sure that he was forgiven.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kevin said, yelling into his ear to be heard over the loud rock music.

"Sure."

Kevin took Nico by the hand, leading him back to his place, since Kevin was sure that his flatmate would be home, and he didn't want to have to stay quiet during all their make up sex.

***

Marcus was fixing his hair in the mirror as his friend, Jo watched on. "Smile, it's going to be a fun night."

"For you maybe, you always end up going home with someone, and I end up going home alone."

"Not my fault that you're picky." Marcus smiled at his reflection, as Jo shook his head.

*

There was loud rock music blaring and Jo wasn't impressed that Marcus had forgotten to mention that it was rock night, although if Jo had known he wouldn't have come.

They were barely in the door when an attractive blond guy wandered straight up to Marcus, tattoos on his arm and the top of a large chest tattoo poking out. He had a cheeky grin on his face and he was staring at Marcus with a look of pure lust.

"Typical," Jo muttered, as he watched Marcus and his mystery man kiss passionately, as though they had been lovers for years.

"Do you want to get out of here?" mystery man yelled, and Marcus glanced at Jo who nodded, rolling his eyes as he waved goodbye.

"Sure."

***

Marcus had managed to get a name for his mystery man, Kevin, and it was clear that he was drunk. Very drunk.

He'd had to catch him to stop him falling on the ground several times, and his words were getting less coherent. Marcus had told Kevin that he was just going to walk him home, but he wasn't sure how much he understood, and he kept going in for kisses, the sting of alcohol on his lips sobering.

Marcus helped Kevin with his keys, hoping that this was actually his place, but then the lock clicked open and he escorted Kevin through the door, making sure that he didn't stumble over the step.

Kevin fell, banging against the wall and Marcus helped him back up, he was steady on his feet when a man appeared in the hall way, tall and blond, and Marcus felt his heart sink.

"Nico? Why is there two of you?" Kevin looked between Nico and Marcus before throwing up everywhere, covering Marcus in sick as he tried to catch Kevin before he hit the ground.

Nico rushed over to help pick Kevin up, carrying him bridal style as Marcus stood shocked, mumbling his apologies.

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend." Marcus held his hands up in defeat, hoping that he could make his escape while Nico was occupied. "I'm just going to go."

"No, stay." Nico shook his head at the state of Kevin, curled up in his arms and sleeping like a baby. "Take and shower and I'll get you some clean clothes."

"Thank you." Marcus followed Nico to the bathroom, Kevin by some miracle didn't have any sick on him, and Nico took him to bed. He got the quickest shower, trying not to think about the fact that he'd made out with someone who not only had a boyfriend, but had mistaken him for his boyfriend.

He wrapped the towel around himself, sneaking out so as not to wake Kevin, and Nico was waiting there with clothes.

"I'm sorry about this. Kevin, when he drinks… he doesn't know when to stop sometimes." Nico fidgeted with his glasses.

"I would never have come home with him if I knew." Marcus looked at the spotless hall, Nico must have moved quickly to get it all cleared up.

"I should thank you for getting him home safe." Nico snorted, and Marcus was relieved that he didn't seem angry about it.

Marcus glanced at his filthy clothes on the floor and Nico handed him a bag. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay. You should come round for dinner on Sunday, let us thank you properly."

"Erm, sure." Marcus wasn't sure that he deserved to be thanked, but it seemed only polite to accept.

They exchanged numbers and Marcus headed out into the cool night, wondering what he was going to tell Jo when he got home.

***

"You're home early," Jo said, and Marcus peeked into the living room to see Jo playing FIFA 16. He paused it when he saw Marcus dressed in someone else's clothes, and Marcus saw him raise an eyebrow, his lips compressed.

"I'm going to wash up, and then I'll tell you everything." Marcus went to brush his teeth, wanting to get the taste of alcohol out of his mouth.

He was warm wrapped up in Nico's hoodie and jogging bottoms, and he couldn't bear to get changed out of them.

Marcus made a cup of tea for Jo, and a coffee for himself, wondering why he felt so nervous about telling Jo what happened. He sat down next to Jo on the sofa, handing him a cup as he made himself comfy, wondering where to start.

"You don't seem the sort of guy to run out before saying goodbye." There was a frown on Jo's face, and Marcus couldn't figure out why. He sipped at his tea, and Marcus gave him a little smile, which wasn't returned.

"He was too drunk, so I walked him home… And then left his boyfriend to look after him."

"Boyfriend?" Jo let out an evil laugh, and he almost spilt his tea at the sudden movement.

"Yes. I don't feel good about it." Marcus tried to catch Jo's eye but Jo was still staring at his tea. "I didn't know, but it's not who I want to be."

Jo compressed his lips, and Marcus knew that he wanted to say something. Probably along the lines of 'what do you expect picking up randoms in bars?' although Jo was too polite to say it out loud.

"I'm done with one night stands, I want something more, a steady relationship." Marcus took a deep breath. "I want someone who looks at me… the way you do."

Jo blushed, he thought that his crush wasn't obvious, but they'd been friends for so long that it was inevitable that Marcus would figure it out.

"I wanted to tell you, but you said you were happy with casual, and that just isn't me, so…"

Marcus took Jo's tea out of his hands, sitting it down as he caught Jo's gaze and a blush spread over his cheeks. He leant in for a kiss, sparks flying as their lips touched, Jo frozen for a second but then his tongue was teasing at his lips, seeking out more as Marcus tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

They kissed until the sun came up, all the years of longing breaking free as they ended up dozing in each other's arms. Jo thanked his lucky stars that mystery man had shown up in their lives, and led Marcus to him.

***

"I have the worst hangover." Kevin reached out for the glass of water by the bed, taking tiny sips as he pulled a funny face.

"No wonder." Nico gave him a hug, helping him hold the glass of water steady.

"Did we have fun at the club?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"You did. I didn't go." Nico raised an eyebrow and Kevin's brow furrowed.

"Oh, so how did I get home?" Kevin tilted his head, and Nico could see him desperately trying to work out what happened last night.

"The guy that you picked up walked you home." Nico tried to keep his face neutral, but when he saw a frown appear on Kevin's face he felt happy that Kevin was suffering a little now, after he'd had to stay up late cleaning up after him.

"Oh."

"And then you threw up over him, as a thank you." Nico let out a little laugh.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I invited him round for dinner tomorrow." Nico enjoyed the confusion on his face, as Kevin tried to make sense of it all. "He's bringing his brand new boyfriend."

"He managed to get a boyfriend in just…" Kevin glanced at the bedside clock, which showed that he'd slept half the day away, "Eight hours?"

"Yep."

"That's impressive." Kevin nodded, his head, even by his standards that was still quick work. It had taken him a very long year of flirting at university to get Nico to notice him, but it was worth it.

"You can ask him all about it tomorrow." Nico laughed, and Kevin snuggled back in as though he was going to fall asleep on him.

By the time Marcus and Jo showed up the next day, Kevin was just about sober, and he got the whole story. It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
